Earth (7th Universe)
Pre-Dragon Ball Over 100 million years B.C. Earliest Kai is thought to exist. About 75 Million years B.C. The 15th generation Kaioshin, Elder Supreme Kai, is sealed in the Z Sword. About 5 Million years B.C. The evil magician Bibidi is successful in creating Majin Buu. Majin Buu destroys hundreds of planets in the following years. Four of the five Kaioshins are killed by Majin Buu. Dai Kaiou is absorbed by him, giving him a fat appearance. West Kaioshin manages to kill Bibidi and leaves Majin Buu's sphere shell on Earth. Tens of thousands of years B.C. Annin begins her service of protecting the Furnace of Eight Divinations on the border between the real world and the "Other World". 4237 B.C. Garlic Junior's ancestors migrate to the Earth from their home, Makyo-sei. 739 B.C. Jadoushin(Princess Snake) becomes the Princess of Snake Way, and settles in her castle along-side of it. Approximately 238 B.C. The Legendary Super Saiyan appears and wreaks havoc across the Universe. Approximately 250 A.D. Uranai Baba begins her fortune telling business. 261 A.D. King Yemma travels the Snake Way to get training from King Kai. Princess Snake meets him and falls in love. On Namek, violent storms ravage the planet and destroy many of the life giving Ajisa plants. Kattatsu (Piccolo's father) sends his son away on a space ship to avoid death. But the storms stop and no one follows the child. The child faces problems and is forced to make a landing on the planet Earth. The young Namek's name is... Piccolo. 430 A.D. Master Roshi is born. Here comes trouble ladies. 431 A.D. Piccolo becomes the apprentice of Kami. 448 A.D. Master Roshi turns 18 and continues training under Mutaito. He falls in love with Fan-Fan. 459 A.D. Tsurusennin's brother, Tao Pai Pai, is born. 461 A.D. Garlic assaults Kami for not choosing him as his successor. He is defeated and trapped by Kami. Piccolo is the chosen one and ascends to the throne of Kami. The evil in Kami'sheart leaves him and forms Piccolo Daimaou. Daimaou leads a reign of terror across the Earth, but is sealed in the Denshi Jar by Mutaito's Mafuba technique. Mutaito dies as a result of performing the move. 474 A.D. Dabura inspects the Earth. Approximately 550 A.D. The first Saiyan land on the planet Plant in a mysterious ship. 553 A.D. Master Roshi starts his world famous collection of dirty magazines. Approximately 650 A.D. Master Roshi finds the 3-Star Dragon Ball washed up on his beach. 650 A.D. May 7th The first World Tournament takes place. 658 A.D. Gohan (Goku's Adoptive Grandpa) is born. 662 A.D. Kami tells Mr. Popo what he remembers about his childhood. 698 A.D. Toninjinka is born. 715 A.D. The great Emperor Pilaf is born. 720-730 A.D. The Saiyan unite and begin a war against the Tsufuru-jin for control of the planet Plant. The Tsufuru scientist Dr. Raichi is killed. The Tsufuru-jin are completely destroyed by the Saiyan. The Saiyan take control of the planet and re-name it Vegeta. They adapt Tsufuru technology. The Saiyan begin space travel and meet aliens from other planets. 722 A.D. General Blue from the Red Ribbon Army is born. 730 A.D. Tao Pai Pai starts his career as an assassin. 731 A.D. The Saiyan begin their partnership with Frieza and start conquering planets for sale. King Vegeta marries his queen. 732 A.D. The birth of Prince Vegeta. 733 A.D. Bulma, Yamcha, and Tien are born. 733 A.D. May 8th Earth's current king is sworn in. Approximately 735 A.D. Frieza starts to feel misgivings toward the Saiyan. It begins a period of controlled chaos. 736 A.D. Krillin is born 737 A.D. A Low Class Saiyan fighter is born to the Middle Class fighter Bardock. He is rejected by his father as a failure. In his first few days alive he's sent to the planet Earth to destroy it when he grows older. His name is Kakkarotto. Planet Vegeta gains control of the planets Meat and Kanassa. King Vegeta's revolt against Frieza ends in failure with his death. Frieza demands the death of all Saiyan. Bardock dies trying to protect planet Vegeta and his future. Kakkarotto lands on Earth. Ox-King's daughter Chi-chi is born. His wife dies shortly after the birth. Sometime in between June and August Gohan (Goku's Adoptive Grandpa) finds a small baby in the woods. He names him Son Goku. 738 A.D. Goku hits his head on a rock after falling down a cliff. He stops being a wreck less evil child and becomes a happy loving boy. 739 A.D. Ox-King and his daughter at the foot of the mountain of which their castle is at top. A fire spirit is unleashed and sets Mount Ryokei a fire. Ox-King and his daughter are trapped at the bottom of the mountain. The mountain is renamed Mount Fryingpan. 740 A.D. Oolong is born. Krillin begins his training at the Orinji Temple. Bebi creates Dr. Myuu for the purpose of gathering energy so he can be reborn. Dr. Myuu is programmed to make Rirudo and all of the other Machine Mutants. 747 A.D. Yamcha meets Puar. 748 A.D. The Pheonix Master Roshi was raising dies of food poisoning. Later, while gathering mushrooms, he discovers a baby sea turtle who got lost. 749 A.D. First ten days of April Bulma enters Senior High School in the Western City. Sometime in 749 A.D. Bulma discovers the 2-Star Dragon Ball in her basement. 749 A.D. 22 August Bulma discovers the 5-Star Dragon Ball in a cave to the north. Dragon Ball Timeline 749 A.D. September 1st Bulma is on her summer vacation searching for the Dragon Balls. Bulma meets Goku later that day. Bulma discovers that the sphere Goku owned, which he thought contained his grandfather's soul, was actually the 4-Star Dragon Ball. 749 A.D. September 2nd In the morning, Goku and Bulma meet Master Roshi and he gives them the 3-Star Dragon Ball, in exchange for... ahem... well, you know. 749 A.D. September 5th Goku stops the reign of the "terrible" Oolong and an old woman gives him the 6-Star Dragon Ball. 749 A.D. September 6th Goku meets Yamcha for the first time and fights quickly with him, only to have it end in a draw. 749 A.D. September 9th Goku defeats Yamcha Master Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fryingpan Mountain. Unfortunately the blast is too strong and destroys the mountain and the castle. Among the debris, the 7-Star Dragon Ball is found. At about noon, Goku sends Monster Carrot and his gang to the moon. Shuu and Mai steal all but one of the Dragon Ball's from Goku and gang. Pilaf summons Shenron at night once the Dragon Ball's are gathered. Later, Goku looks at the moon and turns Oozaru and destroys Pilaf's castle. 749 A.D. September 10th Goku and Krillin become Master Roshi's students after finding a female... maid for the pervert. Later, Master Roshi moves his house to an island and Goku and Krillin prepare for their tough training with the martial arts master. 749 A.D. September 11th Master Roshi, Krillin and Launch spend the day in bed due to eating poisonous puffer-fish the night before. 749 A.D. September 14th At 4:30 AM Goku and Krillin begin their tough training under Master Roshi. They will spend the next 8 months training this way. 749 A.D. October 2nd The second term of school begins at the Western City Senior High School. 750 A.D. April 6th Goku and Krillin increase the weight of the shells on their backs to 40 kg. to increase the results of their training. 750 A.D. April 18th Commander Silver of the Red Ribbon Army begins his search for the Dragon Balls 750 A.D. May 6th Goku, Krillin and Master Roshi leave the Kame House to participate in the 21st World Tournament. 750 A.D. May 7th The 21st World Tournament takes place. Jackie Chun wins. Goku takes second place. Goku, The Red Ribbon Army, and Pilaf struggle for control of the Dragon Balls. The Red Ribbon Army get the 6-Star Dragon Ball from Pilaf's base in the desert. They also get the 5-Star Dragon Ball. Goku and Chi-chi meet again in the Ox King's village. 750 A.D. May 8th In a single day, Goku destroys the Red Ribbon's Muscle Tower in the north. 750 A.D. May 9th At 11:02 AM Bulma finishes repairing Goku's broken Dragon Radar. Goku and Blue Shogun fight in the sky above Penguin Village. Arale-chan beats Blue by herself. Tao Pai Pai kills Blue Shogun with only his tongue in a demonstration of his power. Goku is beaten almost to death by Tao Pai Pai at the base of Korin Tower. Goku begins climbing Karin Tower. 750 A.D. May 10th Summer vacation begins for Penguin Village High School. Goku reaches the top of Korin Tower and begins his training which is to take the Super Holy Water from Korin. 750 A.D. May 12th After 3 days of training, Goku finally gets the Super Holy Water. He's surprised when he finds that it was only plain tap water. It was actually the fighting to get it that made him stronger. Goku kills Tao Pai Pai at the base of Korin Tower and SINGLE-HANDEDLY destroys the ENTIRE Red Ribbon Army. In Uranai Baba's battle arena, Goku is reunited with his dead grandpa Gohan. 750 A.D. July The raining season begins in Namu's village on Namek. Between 750 and 753 A.D. Goku begins his training which is to run around the World. In Chao village he fights Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Goku meets Chintaiken and and fights Tenron in the Gozen-Jiai contest. Goku enters the Demon World and fights the lord of the Demon World, Shura. Goku saves Inoshikachou and meets Tien for the first time. 753 A.D. May 5th Goku meets Konkichi. Goku swims to Papaya Island where the 22nd World Tournament will take place. 753 A.D. May 7th The 22nd World Tournament takes place. Tien wins. Goku comes in a close second. Krillin is killed and Piccolo Daimaou appears. 753 A.D. May 8th Celebration of 20 years under the rulership of the King of the World. 753 A.D. May 9th Goku kills Piccolo Daimaou. Piccolo AKA Ma Junior is born. Goku reaches Kami's Palace and trains there for the next three years with Mr. Popo and Kami. 756 A.D. May 7th The 23rd World Tournament begins. Goku becomes engaged to Chi-chi after their fight in the tournament. Goku defeats "Ma Junior" and wins the World Tournament for the first time. Planning for Goku and Chi-chi's wedding begins, but a mysterious fire erupts and traps Ox-Kings inside with Chi-chi's wedding dress. Goku and Chi-chi must search for the Basho Sen to put out the magic flames. 756 A.D. May 8th Chi-chi learns how to be a good bride from Grandma Hakkake. Goku uses the Basho Sen on the flames, but it doesn't work. He finds the flames are a result of a leak in the Furnace of Eight Divinations on the other side of the World. Goku travels to Mount Gogyou, the home of the Furnace of Eight Divinations where he meets his dead grandpa again. He fixes the hole in the bottom of the furnace and the flames cease around Ox-King's castle. 757 A.D. May Gohan is born. 759-760 A.D. Goku is interviewed by Shonen Jump. 760-770 A.D. Dr. Myuu finds the alien Rirudo and turns him into Machine Mutant Shogun Rirudo. Rirudo uses his great powers to complete the construction of planet M2. The Machine Mutants begin gathering energy to be absorbed by Bebi. 761 A.D. Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan battle Garlic Junior and send him into his Dead Zone. Dragonball Z Timeline 761 A.D. October 12th Raditz arrives to retrieve his brother. Goku and Raditz are killed by Piccolo's Beam Cannon. Vegeta and Nappa stop at a small planet named Arlia. After finding the planet in unsuitable condition for sale, they destroy the planet. After this, they go into a state of suspended animation in a cold sleep. They're headed for the planet Earth. A period of several months Gohan begins his survival training. Gohan falls into ancient ruins and finds a robot. After a disaster, the robot is destroyed. Gohan becomes more mature. Yamcha is employed as a professional baseball player. Gohan becomes home sick and tries to escape from his training area and return home. After meeting Pigero and other orphans whose parents where killed in a tsunami, he regains his courage and returns to his training. 762 A.D. March Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien, and Yajirobe are training at Kami's Palace. 762 A.D. April 29th Goku arrives at King Kai's planet. 762 A.D. May 9th Goku finally catches Bubbles. His next training is to hit a cricket, Gregory, with an incredibly heavy hammer. 762 A.D. May 23rd Goku bops Gregory on the head with the hammer. 762 A.D. May Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha make a spiritual travel to the old planet Vegeta. They are all easily killed by two weak Saiyan. When they return to their bodies, they all decide to continue training hard. 762 A.D. November 2nd Goku is ressurected after having completed his training under King Kai. 762 A.D. November 3rd Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Krillin face off against the Saiyan. Nappa, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu are all killed. The battle between Goku and Vegeta ends in a draw. A micro-sized robot made to look like an insect is deployed by Dr. Gero to collect blood samples from the strongest fighters for use in the construction of Cell. 762 A.D. November 4th Goku, Krillin and Gohan are hospitalized in the East City Hospital. 762 A.D. November 7th Krillin and Gohan leave the hospital. 762 A.D. November 9th The reconstruction of Kami's spaceship is completed. 762 A.D. November 14th Bulma completes her lessons in the Namekian language. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma leave for Namek. 762 A.D. November 21st Vegeta lands on Frieza Planet #79. 762 A.D. December 13th Vegeta's injuries are completely healed. He leaves immediatley for planet Namek. 762 A.D. December 18th Vegeta, Kiwi, Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan all land on Namek at about the same time. Goku leaves for Nameck. Dende takes Krillin to meet the Saichourou. Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha arrive at King Kai's planet and begin their training there. Goku's spaceship gets trapped in the gravity of the star Alpha HZ. By using the Kamehameha he is able to escape a fiery demise. 762 A.D. December 19th Zarbon takes Vegeta's beaten body to Frieza's ship to heal him. 762 A.D. December 20th Vegeta fights Zarbon for the second time. He kills him. Krillin takes Gohan to meet the Saichourou. By Frieza's order, The Giniyu Force's mission to Yardrat is delayed. They leave for Namek. 762 A.D. December 23rd Goku completes his training under 100g gravity. 762 A.D. December 24th The Ginyu Force are destroyed. Piccolo is revived. Krillin is killed. Goku becomes the Legendary Super Saiyan and defeats Frieza. The planet Namek blows up. 763 A.D. May 3rd Krillin and Yamcha are revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. 763 A.D. September 9th Tien and Chiaotzu are revived. The refugee Namekians are transported to New Namek by a wish to the Namekian Dragon Balls. 763 A.D. October After 5,000 years the Makyo-sei approaches Earth and Garlic Jr. is freed from his Dead Zone. But he is again defeated by Gohan and trapped for good in the Dead Zone since the Makyo-sei is destroyed. Exact Date Unknown Cell arrives in Trunks' Time Machine and goes underground to absorb nutrients. Frieza's cyborg body is completed. 764 A.D. Some time in August. Trunks arrives. He kills Cybord Frieza and King Kold. Goku returns to Earth. Unknown Dates Vegeta undergoes gravity training to become a Super Saiyan. A relationship slowly developes between Vegeta and Bulma. Goku and Piccolo attend driving school to get their driver's licenses. Cooler arrives on Earth. He's defeated by Super Saiyan Goku. 766 A.D. Trunks is born. 767 A.D. Goten is born. 767 A.D. May 7th The 24th World Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. 767 A.D. May 12th All of the Androids appear. Cell shows up later that day. Piccolo and Kami fuse. Piccolo is temporarily the strongest character. Goku suffers from his viral heart disease. The Cell of the present is destroyed along with Dr. Gero's underground lab by Krillin and Trunks. 767 A.D. May 15th Goku's heart disease is cured by the medicine Trunks brought from the future. Vegeta and Trunks enter the Room of Spirit and Time. 767 A.D. May 16th Cell reaches his second stage. Cell reaches his perfect form. Goku and Gohan enter the Room of Spirit and Time. 767 A.D. May 17th Cell announces the Cell Games to the entire World. Goku and Gohan exit the Room of Spirit and Time. Piccolo enters it. 767 A.D. May 18th Piccolo exits the Room of Spirit and Time, Vegeta enters it again. Gohan enters Lime's village and saves it from Barbon's evil intentions. 767 A.D. May 19th Goku and his family go for a picnic. At around noon, Cell single-handedly destroys the Royal Army. Dende becomes the new Kami. Vegeta exits the Room of Spirit and Time. Trunks enters. 767 A.D. May 20th Trunks exits the Room of Spirit and Time. 767 A.D. May 26th At 12 noon the Cell Games begins. Goku dies a second time by sacraficing himself to save the Earth. Gohan completely destroys Cell. 767 A.D. May 27th Goku's funeral. Trunks returns to his time. 767 A.D. Between May and June Goku visits Grand Kai's planet and meets Grand Kai. Goku participates in the Afterlife Tournament which was planned in "honor" of North Kai's death. Goku fights Pikkon. He finds him to be similar to Piccolo by his fighting and training style. Chibi Trunks takes his first steps. A documentary is broadcast on TV covering the events of the life of the World Champion Mr. Satan. 768 A.D. Doll-taki is employed by Dr. Myuu. His task is to gather energy to awaken M2's greatest Machine Mutant, Ruudo. Doll-taki does his job well and gets to work on gathering energy on planet Ruudo. 770 A.D. Krillin and Android #18 get married. 771 A.D. Marron is born. 773 A.D. Supreme Kai and Kibito travel to Earth to search for the sphere in which Majin Buu is sealed. 774 A.D. March 28th Gohan finishes the first grade level at Orange Star High School. 774 A.D. April 7th There's a sighting of the Golden Haired Warrior in Satan City. Gohan begins the second grade level at Orange Star High School. He meets Videl. Gohan meets Bulma at 3 PM. She works on a transformation suit for him so he can disguise himself when fighting crime. She finishes at 5 PM. The Great Saiyaman appears for the first time! 774 A.D. April 8th Videl discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman. 774 A.D. April 9th Gohan teaches Videl how to fly. South Kaioshin checks out Goku's training. 774 A.D. April 10th Vegeta finds out that Chibi Trunks is able to turn Super Saiyan. 774 A.D. April 20th Videl masters the flying technique. 774 A.D. May 7th The 25th World Tournament takes place. Goku returns to Earth for a single day to compete in the tournament. Majin Buu appears. Vegeta sacrafices his life trying to defeat him. Majin Buu kills Babidi. Due to turning Super Saiyan 3, Goku is forced to return to the after-life early. Gohan mistakenly frees Elder Supreme Kai from the Z Sword. Elder Supreme Kai begins the ceremony to upgrade Gohan's power. 774 A.D. May 8th Piccolo, Gotenks, and Gohan are absorbed by Majin Buu. Majin Buu kills almost every single person on Earth. Elder Supreme Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Vegeta returns to Earth with the help of Uranai Baba. Majin Buu destroys the Earth. Porunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Majin Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. 774 A.D. September 7th Shenron erases everyone's memories of Majin Buu. 778 A.D. May 7th The 26th World Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner. Majin Buu comes in second. 779 A.D. Pan is born to Gohan and Videl. 780 A.D. Bra is born to Vegeta and Bulma. 781 A.D. May 7th The 27th World Tournament takes place. Mr.Satan wins. Buu comes in second place. 784 A.D. May 7th The 28th World Tournament takes place. Goku leaves with Uubu to train him. Dragonball GT Timeline The FUNimation dub places Dragon Ball GT ten years after the end of Dragon Ball Z, while the original dub and various original guides state it to be five years. The original guide dates are used here. * Age 78911 : Goku becomes a child again due to a wish made by Emperor Pilaf. Goku, Pan, and Trunks blast off into outer space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. After 9 months in outer space, Goku meets Baby. Baby escapes to Earth, where he takes control of almost every person and becomes more powerful. Baby uses the Black Star Dragon Balls to create New Planet Plant in Earth's orbit. Goku reaches Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Baby partake in a titanic battle, which ends with the death of Baby and the destruction of the Tuffle race. The Earth explodes and Piccolo dies. * Age 790, May 7 : The 31st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner, and Majuub comes in second. In the junior division, Mugley comes in first, and Goku comes in second. * Age 790 : Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu team up in Hell. A brainwashed Android 17 kills Krillin. The brainwashed and new Android 17's combine to form Super 17. Goku and Android 18 defeat Super 17. The Dragon Balls crack and the Shadow Dragons are released. All except one of the Shadow Dragons are defeated. Syn Shenron absorbs all seven Dragon Balls and becomes Omega Shenron. Goku battles Omega, only to be severely out-classed. Vegeta arrives and ascends to Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta, but defuse early. Goku kills Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb. Shenron returns to normal and grants one last wish, as long as Goku goes with him. Shenron then flies off with Goku. Goku stops to say good-bye to some of his friends. The Dragon Balls are absorbed into Goku's body and Goku is not seen for around 100 years. * After Age 790 : The events of the Assault on the Hell Gate Saga take place: The Hell Gates are opened, Gohan achieves Super Saiyan 4, the Time Breaker leaders Mira, Towa, and Dabura are killed by the revived Broly, who is defeated by the heroes. Goten joins the Time Patrol. (video game only) * Age 859 : Bulma Leigh is born. * Age 880 : Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. is born. * Early Age 889 : Goku Jr. goes on a journey to find the Dragon Balls. He meets his great-great-grandfather Goku on the way. * Age 889, May 7 : Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. fight in which may be the 64th World Tournament. : Pan spots her grandfather Goku, but is unable to catch up to him. Category:The Universe Category:Multiverse Category:Dimensions Category:Alternate History Category:Omniverse Category:Dragonball Universe